1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the dimensional gauging of a series of solids of revolution during the manufacture or assembly thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to resolve this problem, other than by manual gauging of the parts on a measuring bench, automatic devices inside which the parts arrive in succession on a chute and are removed one by one by a mobile mandrel mounted onto a support, with measuring feelers mounted onto the support in an adjustable way, and set with accuracy, are known.
Such machines, however, are type specific. That is, they are designed and adjusted for a particular type of part and they do not make it possible to easily and quickly switch from one type of part to another. Indeed, it is usually necessary to change the intake chute for the parts in order to adapt it to the new parts, and also to change the number and type of feelers as well as their support and especially their adjustment, which requires a fairly long time.